The Unopened Letters
by ashlee0012
Summary: The Unopened Letters Ashleyn Sophia Davis Scott writes to her late father.Telling him her life.Emotions.Family.Friends.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer-Well I guess I own the kids. But nothing else. The first letter is written in 2023.She writes every year. So here are the ages in the year of the first letter

2023  
Brooke Penelope Davis-Scott-35  
Ashleyn Sophia Davis-Scott-15  
Andrew Lucas Davis-Scott-13  
Bridget Elizabeth Davis-Scott-7  
Tyler Nathan Davis-Scott-4  
Jessie (Jessica) Willow Davis-Scott–1

And here are the families-

Brooke Penelope Davis-Scott-Lucas Eugene Scott (Late)  
Kids  
Ashleyn Sophia Davis-Scott  
Andrew Lucas Davis-Scott  
Bridget Elizabeth Davis-Scott  
Tyler Nathan Davis-Scott  
Jessie (Jessica) Willow Davis-Scott

Nathan Scott-Haley James Scott  
Kids  
Cooper Daniel Scott  
Elisha Michelle Scott  
Chloe Joy Scott

Peyton Sawyer-Jake Jagelski (Engaged)  
Kids  
Jenny Jagelski  
Ellie Brooke Jagelski  
Riley Jagelski

Cooper Lee-Rachel Gattina (Ex-Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Hooked Up)  
Kids  
Jason Lee

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. 2023

Chapter 1

September 3rd 2023

_Dear Daddy,___

_I would love to hear your voice.__  
__Last year, Last year you left me. And Mom, Andrew, Bridget, Tyler and Jessie. I understand that you still need to be a part of me. You left when I was 14.__  
__I hope you understand the purpose of this letter, because I don't.__  
__I need you in my life.__  
__Why did you leave? … You promised you wouldn't.__  
__Mom needs help with Jess. She cries all night, it drives me crazy. But mom is all calm.__  
__Underneath she's hurting. I know you can see us, If you could just see her now, you'd run to her side.__  
__So why aren't you!__  
__Why don't you come and save us from something much bigger than Pain.__  
__Love. __  
__Hurt.__  
__Loss.__  
__These words hurt me much more.__  
__I hope you have a good reason for leaving.__  
__But I can't just face it. It's life.__  
__I hope you have a nice time in Heaven daddy___

_Please look over my family.__  
__Take care.___

_Lots of hugs and kisses___

_Ashleyn Sophia Davis-Scott.___

_The hugs last forever x___

_(I remember you'd tell me your song of the moment everyday. Everyday, It changed!)___

**_Song Of The Moment: Snow Patrol-Chasing Cars_**


	3. 2024

Chapter 2

_September 3rd 2024___

_Dear Daddy,___

_Hey dude!__  
__Guess what! It's my sweet 16 next month. If only you were here with me. I'm also dating Jason Lee. You know, Rachel and Coop's kid. I know you used to play basketball with him. A few years before you died he promised you he'd stick to baseball. __  
__But these past few months, I guess he feels like he owes it to you to play Basketball. __  
__It drives me crazy. Everyday, every night, hour and minute he has spare he'd be at the rivercourt. Hales__  
__(She said she doesn't like the Aunty thing) __  
__Said she had these kinda moments with Uncle Nate.__  
__I'm not sure what to do,__  
__Mom got asked out on a date today.__  
__She turned the poor bloke down.__  
__But she feels guilty.__  
__But I know you'd want her to move on.__  
__You'd want her to be happy and loved by someone like you did.__  
__But I just can't picture her with someone other than you,__  
__I also wrote you a song. I hope you like it.___

_The Man___

_Everyday, I walk over these streets,__  
__Everyday, I cry.__  
__Everyday, I picture you and me,__  
__Everyday, the moment passes by.___

_But as I grew older__  
__I learned the facts of life__  
__The most loved and worthy__  
__Hide behind the light.___

_I know you are missed__  
__I hope you miss me too.__  
__But I thought should know.__  
__You're the Man.___

_The man who loved me with his heart__  
__The man, who said that he cared__  
__The man, who showed me the world__  
__You're the man.__  
__The Man, The man__  
__The man for my life.___

_Every night, I pass that empty house__  
__Every night, I scream__  
__Every night, I hope that you come back__  
__Every night, it's just a dream.___

_And as I grew older__  
__I learned the facts of life__  
__The most loved and worthy__  
__Hide behind the light.___

_I know you are missed__  
__I hope you miss me too.__  
__But I thought should know.__  
__You're the Man.___

_The man who loved me with his heart__  
__The man, who said that he cared__  
__The man, who showed me the world__  
__You're the man.__  
__The Man, The man__  
__The Man for my life.__  
__Yes you are,__  
__You are,__  
__The Man for my life.___

_Feeding you those kisses that scar the heart___

_Soph Davis-Scott x___

**_Song of the Moment: Miley Cyrus-I Miss You_**


	4. 2025

**nemo12384-**Lucas dies from HCM.

Chapter 3_  
_

_2025_

_Dear Daddy,_

_Hi.__  
__How are you doing?__  
__I'm not doing to well. I know if you were here you'd kill me. But I'm pregnant. I'm sorry. Mum slapped me. She broke down into tears until Andrew called Hales and she took her away. I just can't believe she slapped me. But I guessed I deserved it. I'm 16, pregnant and I still need to tell Jake. __  
__I'm scared daddy, I'm scared. I need you to hold me.__  
__Please.__  
__Just comfort me.__  
__Just for a minute.__  
__I'd do anything.__  
__Just hold me.__  
__I don't know what to say to him. To Jason.__  
__I told mom 3 days ago. Since then she hasn't spoke to me.__  
__I thought I should tell you how the kids are doing.__  
__Andrew's coping well. He still a jock in school. He's actually dating __  
__Elisha Michelle. You wouldn't believe this would you? When they were younger they hated the guts of each other. Mom and Haley both love how their kids have "matured"__  
__It's sweet. Bridget's a drama queen. It's unbelievable. Uncle Nate says she's Brooke at 9 years old. Peyton agrees. We all miss you ya know.__  
__Tyler started first grade. He cried and said that he wanted his daddy so his teacher called Mom. She took him home and hugged him till he fell asleep. I walked through the door. They were both sleeping on the sofa. They looked adorable. Uncle Nate and Hales were watching them. It was a perfect moment. But I think that the person who is handling it the worst is Jessie.4 years old and she started Kindergarten last year without her Dad to hold her other hand. She doesn't' eat and she doesn't sleep. We're all worried. She's always crying. She needs someone to hold her._

_Please. Keep safe._

_Loving you more than ever.__  
__Needing you more than ever._

_Ashleyn Soph x_

_ **Song of the Moment: My Chemical Romance-Welcome To The Black Parade**  
_


End file.
